


The forgotten(?)

by Devrius



Category: Wakfu
Genre: I just want more season 3 stuff, starts before season 3, will tie into season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devrius/pseuds/Devrius
Summary: Yora's quiet and doesn't leave home much. What happens when Otlerax sends her away to live with someone named Echo, who apparently knows more about her then Yora herself does?I just wanted an excuse to write most of the season 3 characters interacting and warming up  to somebody, that is basically all this is. A very self-indulgent thing I thought others might like.Let me know what you think, or don't that's up to you.I cannot promise regular updates.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	1. The Begining of The End

**Author's Note:**

> So, you clicked, nice...
> 
> this is super indulgent and is probably not gonna end up following canon. Just saying.
> 
> Well, welcome to the fic, hope you enjoy and have a good day fellow wakfu fan.

It was around noon, the animals of the forest were hunting and foraging, being sure to avoid the old wingless Eniripsa that called the forest home. The Eniripsa had light grey nearly white hair and dark green eyes that held many years of experience and anger. He wore a large oversized black poncho that covered his neck to lower thighs. The rest of his legs were covered in baggy white and grass stained pants, that just showed the man's bare feet when his knee bent. This man was named Otlerax but called Ot by his care, Yora. 

Yora was not a Enirispa, or any other species that Otlerax knew of, so he assumed she was simply human. Yora was a girl in her teens that had light brown fluffy shoulder length hair and dark amber eyes. She wore a poncho similar to Otlerax’s that went to her elbows and was a dark blue instead of black. Underneath it was a black long sleeve shirt. Her brown pants reached her lower leg and unlike her caretaker, she wore a pair of orange-brown shoes with yellow insides. Many would assume these two were father and child if not for the strange hat Yora wore at all times. It was a dark blue, lighter than her poncho, it had folds of fabric that stood up and slightly to the sides of her head, that occasionally moved depending on Yora’s mood. These folds also had yellow sewed in to look like ears, there was a large patch of yellow that started at the end of the hat and ventured a third of the way up the hat's length. All of which were stitched in with a slightly off colour of yellow thread. At the very end, a tuft of grey fur dangled that was two times bigger than Yora’s head.

Yora and Otlerax were not related and had no real ties. They had met by chance, thirteen years ago when Yora was five. Otlerax had found her wandering around the unmarked forest that was his home, she hadn’t had a scratch on her but claimed ‘it hurts’ to Otlerax before promptly passing out. From pain, exhaustion or hunger, he was never sure. Yora woke days later, claiming not to remember how or why she was there, only that she had no home to return to. Otlerax had original decided to send her on her way, but quickly found a use for her. You see Otlerax is an herbalist, he needs many ingredients, some he cannot reach himself due to his size and other factors. Yora could get what he couldn’t and she was a fast learner, Otlerax only needed to show or tell her something once and she could do it with little problem. This started their life together, that and the fact Yora rarely spoke unless angered or spoken to. Now back to the story.

Otlerax had long since finished his rounds for the day, and was nearing home. His home was built into a hillside that was located in a clearing Otlerax had made himself. Large stones sat at the hill’s base acting as a path to the door built into the hill. On the hills top sat a lone large tree that had very obviously been built into and around, this is where Yora lived. Otlerax paid the tree no mind as he opened the door leading into his home shouting,

“Yora, come here!” Otlerax voice carried far into the surrounding forest, sending multiple flocks of piwis flying. He entered his home, not bothering to wait for Yora. 

Otlerax home had two floors, the second of which was only half the size of the first and overlooked the first floor with a balcony. The first floor was sparsely decorated, there were a few tables spread around the floor, one of which was next to the door. To the other side of the door was a line of hooks, three of which had belts and pouches hanging off of them. The far side of the room had an old wood stove pushed between the wall and the staircase that led to the second floor. In the other corner of the room was two long and large tables that met in the room’s corner another table was pressed into the table that was closer to the door, making a sideways U. On the tables were a multitude of equipment, potion bottles and pouches. Above either of the tables against the walls, were shelves that were the length of the tables, there were multiple shelves, all having potions, jars and pouches of various medicines and the ingredients for them. The second floor held a bed in the farthest corner, its sheets folded neatly at the end of the bed. Besides it a dresser for the small amount of clothes Otlerax owned, there was nothing else on the second floor.

With a huff Otlerax walked into the house, his arms moving under his poncho, a hand coming out with a belt full of pouches. Yora had a similar one that she never used unless making things. Otlerax walked over to the U shaped tables, placing the belt down on a small clear area of table to rummage around the shelves. He was looking for pouches that contained ingredients. 

“You know, one day you will give me a heart attack doing that.” Otlerax said, not bothering to look to his open door where Yora stood, leaning heavily on the door frame. Her hat blocked all but her mouth from view, showing the smile on her face.

“How? You know I’m here.” Yora replied pushing off the door frame to enter the home, closing the door behind her.

“I know you're there because you have the speed of a Pandawa, yet keep your distance until I notice you.” Otlerax said, still looking for the pouches.

“Which are you looking for Ot?” Yora asked, sitting herself onto the table next to the door, this as Yora called it was ‘The Guest Tab’

“Mint Leaf and Faux Flower.” Otlerax said, grumbling something in a language Yora couldn't recognize. 

“Check the wall-less table, farthest corner from you.” Yora said, Otlerax soon followed the instructions getting both pouches he needed from it, he then began unpacking the pouches on the belt, putting their content into either of the two new pouches.

“How you know where everything is I don’t know.” 

“I’m still young.” Yora said, causing a slight pause in Otlerax work.

“Blunt as ever.” Otlerax started, giving Yora a glance, Yora was relaxed and trying to become one with the wall behind her. 

“I met a group today.” Yora bolted up, looking ready to flee the room at any sudden movement or noise. Otlerax tried to pay the sudden reaction no mind, Yora responded like this every time he mentioned people in the forest.

“They were a strange group,” Otlerax began again, Yora’s unease seemed to grow at the lack of urgency in Otlerax tone.

“A child by the name Coqueline, an old friend called Echo and a hideous shifter of sorts.” Otlerax said, waving a hand to dismiss the topic, Yora seemed to calm down a bit at the mention of ‘hideous shifter’.

“Name?” Yora asked, moving to lift her hat upwards a few inches so that she could see from under her hat.

“Sito? Shifoo? Something like that.” Otlerax said, once again waving his hand. He had stopped his work, although he was at most a third of the way done.

“Sipho.” Yora said, the rest of her unease leaving her as she spoke, she was returning to ‘Tab’ when Otlerax spoke.

“You've met him, he said as much.” Yora pasued in her quest to return to her table seat, looking over to Otlerax who had turned his full attention to Yora.

“Yora, I need you to listen to me very carefully.” Otlerax said, continuing only after Yora nodded. His eyes dimmed as he spoke.

“Echo is a friend of mine. She brought to my attention that there’s others, like you.” Otlerax made his way out from behind the tables.

“She also told me about people who would be willing to capture and hurt people like you. Now I can handle myself, but we know it’s very hard for me to take care of others in every sense, if my failed herb farms are any indication.” Otlerax continued, walking up to Yora, going to his knee he grabbed at Yora’s shoulders.

“That’s why I’ve decided to leave you in Echo’s care.” Yora seemed to stop moving entirely at Otlerax’s words.

“Let me finish, before you start yelling,” Otlerax started, giving Yora’s shoulders a squeeze. 

“Echo is a very strong and smart woman, she has many allies.” Yora began to shake her head, another squeeze to her shoulder made her stop.

“You shouldn’t be like me, away from the world. Echo can keep you safe while introducing you back into the world. Plus, it can’t be healthy to spend all your time with me or alone. Now, you can’t fight me on this. She’ll be by tomorrow to pick you up.” Otlerax said, sounding as if he was convincing himself more so than the girl in front of him. They both stayed where they were, unmoving and silent both fearing to break the silence yet wishing they could. Then Yora spoke,

“You don’t sound sure of yourself Ot. That’s never a good thing.” 

“What I’m not sure of is if you're going to try and run from her. You tried to do that to me for the first three months.” Otlerax said, pushing back Yora’s hat just enough to see her amber eyes that seemed to be looking somewhere far away.

“I won’t even be there to stop you.” Otlerax continued, a wobbly smile on his face as he patted the unresponsive girl’s head. 


	2. Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 2

The early morning sun poured into the room, thanks to the curtains having been left open during the night. Yora was trying to hide from the light underneath her blanket, her hat’s grey tuft of fur sticking out and off the side of the bed. Yora had been too drained from yesterdays 'activities’ to bother changing out of her clothing. It’s not like she had done anything the day before then practice her abilities, that never got her dirty. How long could she keep this up, her abilities secret? It was easy with Ot, he never asked questions. Never invaded her personal bubble, never dug too deep into her life before the forest. What would this new person, Echo? Do. If what Ot said was true, she already knew what she was, that was more than Yora knew. It would only make sense she knew about her abilities, at least to some degree. 

“Yora, Come here!” Otlerax’s muffled voice called from below Yora’s home, probably from the door of his own home. With a groan of protest Yora threw off her blankets, all heat leaving her in seconds, the less warm air of the room waking her up more than she already was. Rubbing at her eyes Yora looked around her room. It was fairly barren, her bed that sat in the small room’s middle, and a dresser that sat on the wall to her right, It held no clothes. On top of the dresser sat a haven bag, it was a sun bleached orange, and was one of the few things she had kept from ‘that time’. 

“Yora, don’t make me come up there!” Otlerax yelled, his voice still muffled, but nowhere near as far away as before. Otlerax must be at the base of her home now. With another sigh Yora mad her way off her bed,

"Give me a minute!" Yora yelled standing up with a stretch, some clicks and pops following from her bones. When no muffled yell came back she took that as 'ok'. Yora grabbed her haven bag, throwing it over her shoulder. Steadily she then made her way towards the dark brown door that separated the bedroom from the rest of her small treehouse.

Unlike the bedroom, the rest of the house was one big room and was cluttered, lit by the morning light. To the right of the bedroom door was a small cubby area that held a wood stove and a makeshift water basin, in use as a sink. To the door's left was another cubby that held multiple tables of multiple shapes and sizes. On top of each were equipment, pouches bottles and other things an herbalist would need, much like Otlerax’s own setup down stairs. Directly ahead of the door was another door that led to the outside of the house where a spiral of wooden planks was used as stairs to the ground. 

Yora paid the kitchen cubby no mind instead she walked over to the mess of tables and their content. Without paying much mind to what she was doing she grabbed seemingly random jars and pouches. Throwing them haphazardly into her bag. Once she had taken about two thirds of the items on the table tops, she stopped, turning on her heel to look over the kitchen with yet another sigh. She was going to miss this place.

"I swear, that girl. I told her to be up at sunrise." Otlerax mumbled, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. 

"It's fine Otlerax, she needs time to say goodbye." Echo said, her skin was a pale greenish white, with flowing black hair that reached her shoulders. She wore a black dress that showed her left leg, which looked like that of a black deer with a feather instead of fur, that ended in three talons. Her arms were bared, showing off the slow colour change that started at her lower forearm, a light gray that deepened to a black at her hands. A pair of longhorns sprouted from her head, they seemed to be a bluish grey near the top. She also had grey markings on her face, located underneath either of her cheekbones, they followed the bone and pointed downwards towards the bottom of her face, stopping near the area of her nose.

"She needs to get down here." Otlerax said, letting out a huff, unaware of Yora climbing the hill, behind him and Echo.

"Behind ya'." Yora said, walking past the two, and to the base of her tree. Her bag was nowhere in sight.

“You better, keep Yumie alive. I’m going to be pissed if I come home to a dead tree.” Yora started, leaning up against Yumie, her tree, her home.

“You must be Echo, I’ll be straight with you. This is the most you're gonna hear me talk. I don’t do well with new people, plus I am currently pissed, I tend to talk a lot when pissed.” Yora continued, gaining a wide eyed look from Echo as a red faced Otlerax stalked over to Yora, smacking her upside the head.

“I taught you manners!” Otlerax yelled, grabbing at the front of Yora’s poncho. 

“And how to be extremely blunt.” Yora said in a flat, unamused voice, as she watched Echo’s reactions.

“She’s not usually like this. I swear. She tends to not speak at all, this is the first time she’s ever acted like this.” Otlerax explained, letting go of Yora to run a hand down his face followed by a tired sigh.

“You did tell her she’s being put into another's care.” Echo said, sending an apologetic smile towards the two.

“It’s not like you told me I have to leave my home of thirteen years, without giving me any time to detach. Or like your giving me away to a random stranger, that I’ve never heard of till last night.” Yora quipped, heavily glaring at Otlerax from under her hat, her arms crossed along with her legs as she leaned farther into her tree.

"I did it this time didn't I?" Otlerax asked with a sigh, he's doing that a lot today.

"Yep." 

"Well, Yora, this is My old friend Echo. Echo, this is Yora. I swear she can be pleasant." Otlerax said, gesturing to each as he spoke. Yora gave a grunt and a slight nod of her head to Echo.

"Well, now that you've met. It's time for you both to leave." Otlerax said with a clap of his hands, startling Yora enough to jump forwards, onto her feet.

"You've never been very good at goodbyes Otlerax." Echo said, a soft smile on her features.

"Never been good at hellos either." Yora added, a smile spreading across her face as Otlerax sputtered. Yora's laughter echoed in the distance sending piwis soaring from their roosts.

Otlerax soon left to do his rounds, making it very clear he expected the two females gone by the time he returned, which could take minutes, hours, or even days depending on what Otlerax found on his rounds. Otlerax really was no good at goodbyes, this was his way of getting around that. There'd be no water works, Yora was strong like that, unless Otlerax broke down first Yora would stand strong and silent. In a way he was saving Yora the embarrassment of crying in front of her new guardian. 


	3. Get too know Your Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Yora and Echo talking..

Echo and Yora left soon after Otlerax, Yora had gone silent when Otlerax went out of her view. Leaving the two in a slightly awkward air as they walked through the forest, in the opposite way Otlerax had gone. Yora recognized what was in the direction they were walking in, there was a large clear cutted area in this direction, plants refused to grow in it, and Yora refused to go near it. It had always felt off to her, felt like something should be there. Yora could only hope they changed direction soon.

Yora's thoughts soon changed from worrying about the clearing to the woman who walked quietly next to her. Echo hadn't pushed Yora to leave or speak, they had left Yora's home only when Yora quietly nodded her head to Echo. The only time Echo spoke was in reply to Yora's unspoken questions and failed attempts at small talk. Yora had been sure that Echo would pester and dig for answers like the few people Otlerax, had introduced Yora to, yet Echo hadn't, Echo seemed to understand that pestering would get her absolutely nowhere with Yora. It was either that or Echo knew Otlerax well enough to know conversation wasn’t his strong suit and just assumed he had passed that onto Yora. The problem was, Yora was talkative and had many questions. Otlerax had taught Yora indirectly that asking questions was more often than not going to anger or annoy him. Otlerax having been the only real parental figure and person Yora associated with, was the base reference for everyone else Yora meet.

"Hey, Echo?" Yora said hesitantly as she pulled down on her hat so that it covered to her nose.

"Yes?" 

"What species are you?" Yora asked, trying to pull her hat farther down, to no avail. Echo stopped walking her eyes wide, somehow Yora knew to stop even though she couldn't see through her hat. Yora began to scramble for words, waving her hands frantically, not sure if the question had angered Echo or if asking what one's species was considered rude.

"I'm just wondering, you don't match the species Ot told me about, that's all." 

"I'm an Eniripsa." Echo said, gently grabbing Yora's shoulder, a soft mile in place on her face as Yora stopped waving around her hands. 

"Ot said they have wings though, well, besides him. You don't look like him either." Yora said, scratching at her head, underneath her hat, its ear flaps twitching the whole time. 

"Not all Eniripsa look like Otlerax, also, I do have wings. I can just hide them." Echo explained, pushing up the edge of Yora’s hat gently so that the two were making eye contact.

"That's new." Yora said dumbly. 

"Many things will be new to you." Echo said, lifting her other hand to pat Yora's hair, noting how Yora slightly flinched away when her hand neared the left ear flap. The two continued on, Yora's questions only growing as they went.

"How much do you know?" Yora asked barely above a whisper, as her blood began to freeze. 

"In general?" Echo said, unaware of Yora's newfound turmoil. 

"That too, but I meant 'bout me." Yora clarified, pulling down on her hat so it covered most of her face again.

"I know some, but I know someone who knows more.” Echo said, lessening the ice in Yora’s blood considerably. The two walked along in silence for what seemed like days to Yora, it was closer to twenty minutes.

“You have more questions.” Echo said, looking over to Yora from the corner of her eye, a knowing look on her face. Yora’s blood began to freeze again.

“Don’t the questions bother you?” There was a long pause before Echo replied, her words were slow and deliberate. As if she was speaking to a frightened wild animal, in a way she was.

“Why would they?” Echo stopped walking, bringing a hand to Yora’s shoulder to stop her as well. There was a distant pounding in Yora’s ears that Echo paid no mind to as she bent down to be eye level with Yora.

“Ot dosen’t like questions much, he doesn't know how to explain them thoroughly.” Yora said, her hat’s ear flaps shooting straight up as the pounding grew louder in her ears. Echo watched Yora silently for a moment before she spoke. 

“That sounds like him, he’s well versed but lacks the ability to properly explain things.” Echo let out a breath from her nose as she continued, noting how Yora’s ear flaps began to lower into their usual position.

"I’ll answer all your questions to the best of my ability.”

“You sure?” Yora asked, tilting her head to the side as Echo stood up.

“Very.”

“Am I gonna meet other people?” Yora asked as the two began to walk again.

“Yes.”

“Is that safe?” Yora asked, slowing down so that she trailed behind Echo a bit, the pounding was back.

“What do you mean?” Echo asked, looking back at Yora.

“Most people didn’t like me, unless I could help them in some way.” Yora said, playing with the end of her poncho.

“Why wouldn’t they like you?” Echo asked, lifting a brow.

“I dunno. People just don’t like what’s different I guess.” Yora said with a shrug.

"I see." Echo said with a nod, the air around her tensing for a moment as she processed Yora’s response. The two walked along in silence until another question squirmed it’s way out of Yora.

"Are they nice?" Echo took a few moments to respond, those few moments were a few to many for Yora’s liking. 

"You may find them a bit strange, but they mean you no harm.”

“There's a difference between those.“ Yora said as her voice took on a hard edge. Unwanted memories nearing the surface of her mind, she would not repeat that mistake.

“What’s the difference.” Echo asked, tilting her head as she stopped, Yora kept walking as she spoke.

“One wants to be nice, the other just can’t kill you."

“That’s one way of seeing it.” Echo said with a wide eyed look as she began walking again.


	4. Mr. Lizard-tail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is not dead, I just had major writers block with it. I should hopefully have more chapters up over the next couple weeks. Sorry for the incredibly long wait mates. I hate this chapter but it needed to get done so here it is!

They walked for about half an hour more before they reached a clearing, the exact clearing Yora was hoping to avoid. She stopped grabbing Echo’s wrist in the process.

"Do we need to go though there?" Yora's voice was steady, but her hidden eyes darted from place to place.

"Why?" Echo asked calmly, tilting her head to Yora.

"Something is wrong here." Yora said pointing to the large empty grey circle that was the clearing. 

“I know it looks bad, especially to a herbalist.”

“You, you want me to go into the clear cut, don’t you?” Yora sighed, “Why do you want me to go into the clear cut?” 

“You’ll see when you go in.” Echo answered, taking a step forward.

“Nope, I’m leaving.” Echo turned around in time to see Yora walking back into the trees. She grabbed at her pulling her back towards the clearing’s edge, Yora let out a squeak.

“I promise it’s not as bad as you’re thinking.” Yora ripped herself from Echo’s grip, turning towards her.

“How is it not as bad? It’s devoid of any life, even animals refuse to come here!” Yora yelled showing off sharpened canines, while the flaps of her hat fell flat on her head.

“You need to be quite, I understand your frustrated and scar-,”

“Scared? I do not get scared! I simply listen to common sense, something you and Ot seem to be lacking in,” Yora continued to yell, her voice fading out as something caused a gust of wind behind her, “What was that?”

“Adamï.” Echo said, her voice stern as something white wrapped around Yora’s midsection, causing a squeak.

“Adamï, put her down” Echo said taking a step closer, while the thing around Yora tightened.

“Echo, he wants me dead, this is contradicting your earlier statements.”

“Now is not the time to start talking like Otlerax.” Echo nearly hissed, her eyes narrowing as she looked from Yora to this Adamï.

“You brought a stranger here!?” Adamï growled, tightening his grip even more on Yora who finally turned to look at him. 

“Yes Adamï, I’m sure you can see why.” Adamï was very obviously reptilian in nature, if the giant lizard tail around her waist was anything to go by. He also had a pair of horns similar to Echo’s, with a stubby extra sticking out of his forehead slightly in front and between the other two. His eyes were outlined in a light blue, his mouth, throat and stomach the same colour. his eyes seemed to consist only of the pupil, the rest a giant white space, definitely not creepy.

“How many people know I’m coming? Cuz’ I wanna be prepared to fight if this is gonna be the reaction of the majority.” Yora said, whipping her head towards Echo.

“There will be no fighting.”

“If they're trying to kill me like Mr. Lizard-tail then I will.” Yora began gesturing at Echo,“You're not even helping, you're just over there!”

“You were definitely raised by Otlerax.” Echo sighed, bringing a hand to her temple, “Adamï, put her down, I will not ask again.”Adamï surprisingly listened, putting Yora down, who immediately tried to run back into the forest, getting picked up by Adamï again.

"Put me down!"

"Where were you going? Adamï said, staring Yora down, who just stared back.

“Somewhere that wasn't here." A smile stretched across Adamï’s face, showing off his very sharp looking teeth as he spoke.

"Then no."

“I knew I should’ve left last night.” Yora groned, breaking eye contact in favour of going limp, “Nothing good ever comes from people.”

“Otlerax.” Echo said, her voice a mix of frustration and something lighter.

“You keep saying that, but you're not denying any of my claims. So say I take after Ot all you like cuz’ until you prove otherwise it goes.” Yora said, with another groan as she moved back up.

“We should bring her to Oropo.” Adamï said, smile still in place.


	5. A Giant Tofu?

“We should bring her to Oropo.” Adamï said, smile still in place.

“That’s what I was doing Adamï.” Echo said with a sigh, a purple and black feathered wing bursting from her back. With another sigh, she flapped her wings, taking off into the sky. 

“So we're just going to let the reptile manhandle me?” Yora asked as Adamï began to float following Echo, Causing Yora to try and get a grip on his tail. They entered the clearing, suddenly there was a very large tower in front of them. Yora would’ve questioned it had she been on the ground.

“You do understand I could kill you, right?” Adamï said, snarling at Yora, watching the tower grow bigger as they got closer and higher.

“I fear nothing less than death, plus I could kill you quite easily lizard.”

“I’m a dragon,” Adamï hissed.

“Wha? Those still exist?” Yora said, finally looking to Adamï, a hand holding the opening of her hat over her eyes.

“You're clueless.”

“No, I’m a shut in,” Yora said, beginning to swing her legs lightly, “There is a large difference.”

“Sure.”

“You know, if I wanted to, I could poison you right now.” Yora said, paying no mind as to how Adamï‘s tail tightened around her, “I’d need to grab nostril algae and some funkus, but I could poison you.”

“You have guts, I’ll give you that much.” Adamï said, as the two fell into silence, Yora made the mistake of looking down, the ground was just brown surrounded by a sea green. A squeak left her as memories flooded her mind.

“Drop me and you will regret it, lizard.” 

“What? Can’t handle a little free fall?” Adamï said with a sneer as they passed through the clouds, coming out to stars and odd bodies in the sky.

“Not anymore,” Yora mumbled, as the two fell back into silence. Eventually they reached an area that held a light blue cube that was floating in place, someone cloaked nearby talking with Echo. Both fell quite as Adamï and Yora came close.

The cloaked person was covered entirely, fabric draping down freely and swishing around at the end, the area where the persons face would’ve been, had small holes that glowed a bright blue, it was outlined in black that was then outlined in white. On top of the cloak sprouted two folds of fabric stood up and to the sides of the head, that were similar to the ears that sprouted from Yora’s own hat. In all, Oropo looked like a giant Tofu.

“Adamï," Oropo said, seemingly nodding at the lizard.”

“What’s with the giant Tofu?” Yora said, looking around while Adamï gave off a loud growl. The tail tightening again.


	6. Yep A Giant Tofu

“Adamï put her down.” Echo said, as Admai’s tail tightened more.

“She’s just going to run away again,”

“To where, Lizard?” Yora yelled, gesturing to the empty space around them.

“I’m a dragon!” Adami yelled back.

“And that falls under the reptilian label, does it not!?”

“Adamï, put her down.” Echo chimed in, as the tofu watched, “We want her to feel safe.”

“You’re doing a really good job at that, lady.”

“Do not take that tone with her.” 

“Or what,” Yora hissed, her legs beginning to sway idly back, fourth, trying to keep feeling in them. Adamï and Yora had a stare off for a long moment, then Adamï showed his very sharp teeth again.

“Let’s see if you can fly.” Yora froze, memories of a sharp pain, breaking tree branches, laughter and darkness hitting her.

“I swear, try it and I will destroy this damned tower.” Yora said dully, pulling down on her hat so that it covered her eyes.

“Adamï, put her down!” Echo yelled taking a single step forward. Adamï wordlessly dropped Yora on her butt. She made no move to get up. Instead letting herself flop onto her back.

“If you have anything to say, then say it.” Yora mumbled, trying to pull her hat farther down. “I’m not in the mood to argue anymore.” Echo opened her mouth to say something, but the tofu beat her.

“Do you do that often?”

“Do what?” Yora mumbled, swatting at the tofu man as he popped up inches from her face.

“Hide your face.”

“I- I guess?” Yora groaned sitting up, still swatting at him.

“Why?”

“It’s easier to see like this.” Yora said, her face heating up as she continued, memories of her telling this to Ot coming to the surface. “There-there’s blue stuff.”

“Blue stuff,” Tofu repeated, understanding in his voice, “That’s called Wakfu, it’s inside everything.” 

“Why is it easier?”

“I don’t have to make eye contact this way.” Yora said with a shrug, while the tofu froze for a second. 

“Not the most social are you?”

“She was raised by a very unsocial friend of mine, Oropo.” Echo chimed in with a mix of a laugh and sigh.

“I’m socal! Well, with Sipho.” Yora trailed off, scratching at her neck.

“You know Sipho?” The tofu named Oropo asked.

“Yeah, what of it?” Yora crossed her arms.

“Sipho is the one who told me about her.” Echo said, coming closer to the two.

“Fluffy traitor,” 

“That’s one way to describe him.” Echo said with a laugh.

“I am Oropo,” 

“Yora.” She nodded, trying to pull her hat father down.


End file.
